As high-performance architecture increases in complexity, socket connections for this architecture increases as well. For example, pin counts for socket assemblies for particular central processing units (CPUs) have increased over 3.5 times within a few generations. Further, socket pins must typically be seated at a particular force in order to provide a proper electrical connection. For example, in some land-grid array (LGA) assemblies, obtaining proper contact with gold pins and pads may require a load force of 25 gram-force (gf) or higher. However, total force required to seat a processor into a socket may increase linearly with pin counts. As pin counts increase, the total force used to seat the processor package may increase as well. Further, socket contacts and die packages may be fragile in nature and exposed to bending or other damage during handling or assembly. Thus, as total forces increase, the likelihood of bending, cracking or other mishaps increases.